1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bed sheet structure for placement onto a mattress and around a box spring of a bed. More particularly I have provided a bed sheet structure comprising a fitted bed sheet foundation and a dust ruffle being capable of installation on a mattress foundation to avoid any need to remove an upper mattress therefrom and to avoid any need for lifting the mattress foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dust ruffles comprise a ruffled type skirt that is attached around the edges of a fitted sheet. The dust ruffle and fitted sheet are sized to be placed onto a lower mattress portion or a box spring of a bed. In order to install or remove a conventional dust ruffle from a bed, one must generally remove the upper mattress and lift the box spring. Dust ruffles are seldom removed from beds because of the difficulty involved in removing the upper mattress and lifting the box spring.
There have been various types of dust ruffles available in the marketplace, but none have gained widespread acceptance because of their difficulty of installation and removal. In addition, other types of dust ruffles require constant readjustment of the dust ruffle when the bed is made.
These and other types of bed sheet systems and dust ruffles disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my bed cover structure with an improved dust ruffle. As will be described in greater detail hereinater, the bed cover structure with an improved dust ruffle of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.